The Three Looks Of Ronald Weasley
by Oh So Cliche
Summary: Ron knows something she doesn't know. RonHermione.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Okay, lets think through this slowly... If I was JK Rowling, would I be posting my (humbly said) fabulously written ideas on a FANfiction site? Well, if you said yes...you're an idiot. No offense. Some of my best friends are idiots. *cough*Jess*cough* lol, just kidding Jessie, luv y@! Yur just crazy. Like the rest of us, so as my favorite pirate once said, "Oh good, no worries then." lol, love POTC. Okay, so, back to the disclaimer. NO. My name is freakin' BECCA T****R H******N! (sry, but there are freaks out there) and I DON'T OWN THESE BOOKS! Which is a good thing, considering my insanity. 


	2. Something You Don't Know

AN: Okay, this story was inspired one night by…I dunno what it's inspired by, but I'm dedicating it to my best friends.

Becca, Dana, Noelia, Cristina, Laura, and Tess. You guys have believed in me from the start, and despite all your complains of the fact that I never stop reading, you still encouraged me. Thanks. From the bottom of my heart…thanks.

And also, to Paul. I know you'll probably never read this, but, despite the fact I seem to annoy the hell out of you some of the time, I love you. You're the best big brother anyone could ever have.

Well, here it is. It's Hr/R just to let you know, so enjoy. Totally fluffy. 

Like this bunny. 

|

|

\/

/)/)

(',')

('')('')O

Well, enjoy the fanfic.

****

The Three Looks of Ronald Weasley

__

Subtitled: I Know Something You Don't Know

There were three looks that Hermione couldn't stand when Ron wore them. They were just the most annoying looks anyone could ever give you, but that wasn't why she couldn't stand them. No, it was the fact, that when Ron wore these looks, she melted.

First and foremost there was his ever crooked, lopsided smile that he wore almost all the time. This was just Ron at his best. When Ron smiled, you smiled. That was all there was to it. Hermione was overcome by this and hated herself for it.

Next was his stare. His stare. When he stared at you, you felt like you were the only one in the world he saw. You felt special. You felt…like you were his. That's why Hermione could not stand this look. It promised too much.

Last but definitely not least, there was his I-know-something-you-don't-know-look. This look was worn only on special occasions. Those occasions were when he was playing chess, when they were doing Care of Magical Creatures and when, on rare occurrences, he knew something you didn't. This look melted Hermione the most of all. This look, when given, across a chess table or next to you in the library, made you feel great. Ron was feeling good. This look meant Ron was proud, something he rarely was. This look meant, for one moment in time, Ron had forgotten how his being poor affected him, this meant that Ron was concentrating only on you. This look meant Ron was _happy_.

When he looked over at you with his I-know-something-you-don't-know-look when they were playing chess, it was never a full out grin. He always let you think you were safe, he always let you believe that you were playing well, and then, BOOM! He sprang his master move on you. Whether it be a checkmate by a rogue pawn or a steal by a brave bishop, it was always a surprise, but the look in his blue eyes made you feel special.

Ron wore this particular look during a rousing game of chess between him and Hermione one late afternoon at the Burrow. They sat alone in the living room staring at the board. Hermione stared down at the board, willing it to suddenly scream at her what to do. Unfortunately, it did. Loudly. Repeatedly.

"Can't you see I'm the one you need to move??? Are you blind? Move me there and then his pawn will have no choice." Her bishop spoke repeatedly and yelled it constantly. Her knight also yelled something like that at her. Finally she gave up and compromised.

"Castle to E6." Her castle moved forward and stole a knight. Ron stared at the board a moment longer and without hesitation moved his queen forward and stole the castle. Hermione was startled. She knew he would be able to steal it, but move his _queen?_ She could steal it outright. She looked into his eyes. She melted right there. He was wearing _it_. That _look._ The one she could not stand. His I-know-something-you-don't-know-look. Grrr…. Without thinking she leant forward and stole his queen. She shot him a triumphant look. He smiled down at her and tsk-tsked.

"Mione, you should know better than that." With one swift movement he moved forward a pawn and checkmated her. **_A PAWN??????_** she shouted to herself. He won with a pawn? She shook her head and sat back.

"Damn Ron. I should've known when you began wearing that look."

"What look?"

"The look you always wear when you're about to beat someone at chess. You're 'I-know-something-you-don't-know-look'." Ron grinned sheepishly.

"Well, the reason I wear 'that' look is because when we play chess I usually **do** know something you don't know." Hermione stuck out her tongue at him. His heart skipped a few beats. He smiled back. "Guess what?" he asked.

"What?" she replied.

"I know something else you don't know." She gave him a doubtful look.

"What's that?"

"Well," he stood up. Hermione stood up also and realized how close she was to him. She looked up into his deep blue eyes and almost died. "It concerns two people."

"Two people huh?" she asked, basically dying right there.

"Yeah. You and, well me." He said, his blush spreading from the back of his neck to his cheeks.

"Us?" Hermione asked, half disbelieving.

"Yeah. I love you." he said, staring straight into her eyes.

"You-you love me? **_Me_**?" Hermione asked, amazed.

"Well, yeah. How could I not? You're amazingly smart, hilariously funny, absolutely gorgeous and totally perfect in everyway." he said, now gazing down at his shoes as though they were the most amazing things he had ever seen. Hermione was gaping openly, and without thinking, she lifted his head and made him look her in the eyes. She knew that this was a mistake as soon as she did it. Staring into those deep blue eyes made her feel like she couldn't move. But she did.

"I love you too." With that…well…you can just guess what happened and if you don't know, just count it as one of those things, an I-know-something-you-don't-know sorta thing.

~the end.

R&R please.

~The Sage


End file.
